After Generations
by NintendoGamer64
Summary: After Sonic Generations, Modern Sonic went on to have fun adventures starting with Sonic Lost World. But what happened to Pixel Sonic, along with Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Dr. Eggman? The answer may shock you. Minor Sonamy. All rights go to SEGA.
1. Sonic's Story

**First, let me clarify a few things. Pixel Sonic, Tails, and Dr. Egg an came from Sonic 2 and the characters are 4 years younger then. This is my theory on the timeline (shared by some people, but how I think it went).**

 ** _Sonic's Story_**

 _It doesn't matter now what happens. I will never give up the fight! There is no way I will run away from all of my frights. Long as the voice inside me says go I will always keep on running. There is no way to stop me from going to the very top. It doesn't matter who is wrong or who is right._

Pixel Sonic and Pixel Tails came out of the portal from the future. Sonic told Tails, "Did you see how cool I wasn't? I knew I was fast, but not that fast." Tails responded, "Yeah, you're quite full of surprises."

Sonic started running into the jungle. "Where are you going?" "If I'm going to be as cool as my future self, I better start training." So Sonic ran through Green Hill Zone.

Every day he was running. He eventually managed to learn the homing attack he could use. But he still couldn't master the boost his future self could use. He could only do a limited version in mid air. It helped him cross larger gaps, but it was hard to perfect. It didn't matter. After seeing his future self, he was more confident than ever.

Many things happened over the next few years, Sonic noticed something that was strange. None of the adventures his future self mentioned actually happened.

What was going on?


	2. Tails' Story

**_Tails' Story_**

 _I want to fly high so I can reach the highest of all the heavens. Somebody will be waiting for me so I have got to fly higher. Gotta keep going. Everything is a brand new challenge for me. I will believe in myself. This is the only start for me._

Tails saw his best friend run into the Jungle of South Island. Tails thought about their adventure through Time. His future self didn't seem as reliable on Sonic as his current self was. Maybe he didn't need Sonic as much as he thought. He wasn't going to stop being his friend, they were friends for life. But he didn't have to be in Sonic's shadow. He was going to do his best.

After building his workshop, he was ready to create inventions to help everyone.

One day, Sonic walked into his workshop. "Hey, buddy, want to go out for a run?" Tails kindly replied, "No thanks, Sonic. I'm working on a new device. It's basically a grappling hook made of pure electricity." Sonic replied, "That is sick. Well, if you ever want to come over for Chili dogs and video games, you know where to find me." Sonic was proud of his buddy becoming his own hero.

Tails responded, "After I finish my study on Split timelines.


	3. Amy's Story

**_Amy's Story_**

 _So many things I want. I want to be your wonderful girl. I'm not simple minded. I won't be a pearl. You probably need me just as much as I needed you._

Amy rushed to Little Planet. She was told by Fortune Telling cards that she would meet Sonic at Little Planet. She arrived and looked everywhere. She couldn't find him anywhere. After searching for a day, the planet started shaking. She quickly rushed back to her home planet. Little Planet flew away. The cards were wrong.

Amy was saddened. She had to get her hero to notice her somehow. She then thought about how he was always fighting Dr. Robotnick. She had an idea. She would prove that she was just as strong as Sonic and would help stop that menace to South Island.

And so, for the next few years, she trained. She eventually replaced her old hammer with a new one that was much stronger. Soon, she was ready. She couldn't wait for Robotnick's next attack. She would one up Sonic very soon.


	4. Knuckles' Story

**_Knuckles' Story_**

 _Won't be frightened. I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil. Just believe in myself, won't rely on others. I have this power to wipe out the havoc and anarchy. This is my planet gonna fight for my destiny._

Knuckles was on Angel Island. He wondered if he would be guarding the Master Emerald forever. Suddenly, the Master Emerald flashed a bright light. Knuckles saw two Golden Hedgehogs attack a giant mechanical monster. With two doctors piloting it. It then showed two sets of Chaos Emeralds, with one set disappearing. He then heard a female voice say, "The Master Emerald's purpose no longer exists. Thank you for watching over the emerald. Your job is done. The two of us lend our power to you as thanks."

Knuckles woke up, and saw the Master Emerald vanishing. He then noticed his body. It had grown some muscles. His cursed purpose of watching over the Emerald was no more. He was free.

Knuckles decided that he would visit the world. But the farthest he could go was an Island previously known as South Island. It was now called Bygone Island. He decided to wander around there for a while.


	5. Dr Eggman's Story

**_Dr. Eggman's Story_**

 _I am the Eggman. That's what I am. I am the Eggman. I've got the master plan. I am the Eggman. That's what I am. I am the Eggman. I've got the master plan._

Dr. Eggman eventually got separated from his future counterpart. But he saw a portal to the Death Egg. He entered through to see Orbot and Cubot. Cubot greeted, "He boss. How was that adventure?" Dr. Eggman answered, "I learned in the future I'm going to be a fat fool." Orbot muttered, "So nothing will change?" "I heard that. But it doesn't matter. He told me all of his future plans. I will avoid them all. Not unleashing a God of Destruction, no giving Metal Sonic advanced A.I., no unleashing an Earth Demon, no sucking Alien's powers, nothing. I'll just continue to invade South Island.

Only now I will use much stronger robots. I may also work out more. The other me looked more Egg like than I do now."

A few years later, Cubot said, "Boss, you still look like an Egg." "Yeah, but now I'm an upside down egg with muscles. Now to do that one plan that came close that future me did."

Orbot asked, "Aren't you worried for your future self? This rewrite in history could erase his existence." Cubot added, "Yeah, and he'll disappear, too." Dr. Eggman explained, "A split timeline doesn't prevent you from existing. It merely seperates into two different timelines, although Time travelers may remember both timelines." Both minions wondered if he was crazy.


	6. Shadow's Story

**_Shadow's Story_**

 _Oh dark the darkness that dozes in the dusk. Throw it all away. No one can break you, nobody can tear you. You live an endless life forever. Oh dark the darkness that dozes in the dusk. Throw it all away. You see a light wherever you go. You have to face it again and again._

Shadow woke up to a mad scientist. "Yes, my grandfather's creation."

"I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life form. Since you were so kind to release me, my master, I will grant you one wish." After a little fight with a gun mech, Dr. Eggman asked, "What did you mean when you said that you would grant me a wish?" "Meet me on the Space Colony ARK with chaos emeralds." "I'm afraid I can't do that's."

Shadow was shocked. "Why not, human?" The doctor explained, "The seven Chaos Emeralds were wiped out of existence a while ago." "By who?" Suddenly a beaver walked through the door saying, "Actually, it's by WHOM." He walked out, with the two villains trying to ignore him. The doctor continued, "By my arch nemesis. Sonic the Hedgehog." He pulled up a hologram of Sonic.

Shadow was furious. This blue faker ruined Shadow's plans of revenge for his his sister-like figure. Shadowannounced, "I will find this fake. He ruined my plans. I will make sure that he wishes that he never came to existence."

This wasn't how the doctor planned, but maybe it would work. All he knew was this guy was awesome.


	7. Final Story

**_Final Story_**

 _Trouble keeps you running faster. Save the planet from disaster. Spinning through a world in motion. Take it all the way._

Dr. Eggman walked into the village of South Island, alongside a furious Shadow. Shadow would use this foolish doctor to draw out this faker. Then he would kill both his look alike and Eggman, then humanity would be next.

Laser blasts caught the attention of Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and even a strange badger who lived in the jungle. The five heroes ran up to this mech. "Well, well, if it isn't Sinic and Tails. Who are these losers?" Sonic replied, "I'm not sure." Amy jumped up with her hammer, hitting him while saying, "I'm Amy, the hero with strength, speed and heart." Knuckles added, "I'm Knuckles, the strongest guy you'll ever see." The badger said, "I'm sticks, and I'll prevent all of the robo apocalypse!" Sonic was about to commend the three when Shadow ran up to Sonic ready to fight him.

"Who are you?" "I'm Shadow, the Ultimate Life Form. You ruined my plans to destroy humanity, and justice must be served by any means necessary." The two started fighting. "Sonic!" Tails yelled. Sonic replied, "Don't mind me, help the other three with Egghead."

Tails did as told. He handed his new Enerbeams to each person. They grappled the head of the robot, causing him to go down. Eggman flew out yelling, "I will remember thiis!"

The hedgehogs continued. "Why would you want to wipe out humans? And how did I stop those plans when I never met you." Shadow explained what Eggman told him. "The doctor of an alternate timeline merged the past and future, merging the Chaos Emeralds together. They no longer exist in this timeline. If you had just never stopped the doctor, they would still be here." Then Shadow fell. Sonic saw a cute hedgehog girl with a hammer. "Not bad." Amy blushed, "Thank you." Shadow got up. "When you're alone, watch your back. I'll come back for you." He warped away.

The five new friends high fixed each other. Sonic said, "We should be a team. That robot couldn't have been stopped if it weren't for all of us." The five agreed. Sonic no longer cared what his future self told. He was going to have his own fun future.

 **Hey guys. I hope you liked the story. This is my theory on the Sonic Boom universe. So which version of Sonic is your favorite? Pixel Sonic, Modern Sonic, or Boom Sonic. Let me know in the reviews and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
